


Home is us

by my_inked_asterism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_inked_asterism/pseuds/my_inked_asterism
Summary: Before going back to Hogwarts, and aware of the eventual distance she'll have to take from Ron, Hermione decides to confess him all her insecurities about their future.





	Home is us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't exist without the inspiration given by one of my favorite romione authors [remedialpotions/ Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedialpotions/pseuds/remedialpotions), who wrote one of my favorite romione fics [Everything in Transit ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859348/chapters/26776008). This little shot is a missing scene of her multichapter and takes place right before the original fic, well, more likely ( it's not actually _based_ on it and you can totally read it as a stand alone).  
>  Enjoy this drop of fluff and if you haven't yet, go read Sarah's fic right now, you won't regret it!!

There’s a charge of electricity tracing  the path of her spine when she feels a gentle kiss landing on her bare shoulder. Hermione feels the warmth pooling from that little spot and spreading all over her skin, getting to her chest in a heartbeat. Though she still has to get used of it, she already learned to associate that feeling to home.

The body shifts behind her, a strong arm circles her waist protectively despite, for once, no danger lurking in the corner. Hermione smiles, aware that he won’t see it from his position, but she still thinks he got her happiness because soon enough his mouth moves from her shoulder and starts kissing all the way up her neck, causing her to chuckle for the tickling and moan at the same time. 

“Ron…” she had planned it to to sound scolding, but the name comes out like a soft groan instead.

He laughs softly, “Good morning, princess.” He kisses her on the cheek before getting out of bed and leaving her with just the warmth of the sheet.

Now that they’re together Hermione’s glad she doesn’t have to pretend to look elsewhere when Ron’s half naked. Especially in the last couple of years when Quidditch practices had done their magic on his body, his shoulders and chest grew broader and broader and overall he got just so well-fit, she had found it almost torturing to look away in order to appear subtle. 

Being allowed to stare is only one of the billions of benefits of their relationship, though. Although she had been so sure to know everything about Ron already, and always thought that a hypothetical relationship with him wouldn’t have changed much between them – except for the kissing and the sex part; she  _ loves  _ the sex part – Hermione has to admit that there are indeed attitudes he never showed before they got together. 

While before he used to be pretty nervous around her whenever she was mad, he now looks confident, knows exactly the right words to say to make her feel better and is not afraid to express his own opinions, whether they’re for against her. It’s like he  _ knows _ he doesn’t have to tiptoe anymore, that she’ll be his no matter what, and all she has ever wanted was to be a certainty for him, an anchor. 

Looking back to the past few months, Hermione has the feeling that he’s getting it pretty well. 

“You’re staring,” Ron’s voice brings her back to reality, as he finishes buttoning up his khaki pants.

“Mm...” she rolls over on her belly, purposely flashing him with her tanned back as the sheets slowly fall to her waist. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.” 

He chuckles, “I wasn’t complaining, just  _ stating.”  _

And the moment she opens her mouth to snap at him with something just as malicious, Ron leans forward and catches her lips, making the words die in her throat and soon turning them into a content moan. 

It feels  _ right _ – the domesticity they create when they’re alone. Hermione knows she should just close her eyes and enjoy the comfort of Ron’s mouth pressed against hers but instead, the only thing that crosses her mind at the moment is how much she’s gonna miss all of this, of  _ him,  _ when they’ll be set apart soon. 

It’s not the love they have for each other that she doubts, but being realistic, she hasn’t spent a period of time longer than a couple of months away from him since… well, since she was eleven. And those times she hardly had a  _ half _ of what she has now, of him.

God, she’s gonna miss him like  _ hell _ . 

“Hey, you okay?” she hears Ron whispering against her lips when he notices she’s not responding to the kiss with the usual enthusiasm. 

“Mhm mhm,” she hums, tilting her head to kiss him again, partly to avoid what she knows it’ll be an eventual talk, and partly because she wants to spare every single of these moments before her return to Hogwarts. 

But instead of leaning in, Ron gently pushes her back by the shoulder and with his free hand forces her to look at him, right at those sparkly, beautiful blue eyes that she started to love even before knowing what love is.

“Hermione.” 

“Listen, I… Can we just cuddle a little longer?” 

He narrows his eyes and Hermione suddenly feels like an open book, written for him only. “No,” he finally states, “First tell me what’s the matter.” 

She sighs, opens her mouth to retort only to close it immediately after, her lips pressed for the frustration and an unusual feeling of anxiety burning in her chest. She had  _ not _ planned to spit it out, not right now… or ever. Her insecurities are hers only and Ron for sure doesn’t need any more on his list. 

But then his hand comes to cover hers, and her heart jumps at the touch; his palm is sweaty, 

and it reminds her of the first time they met in the Hogwarts’ Express. Back then she shook his hand boldly, he had introduced himself stuttering every now and then, which she found almost pathetic at that time, but as he grew up and the stuttering became less and less frequent, Hermione found herself missing it for how adorable it was. 

Right now, as he looks at her so earnestly in her eyes, and his thumb draws soft circles against her skin, she thinks the role might be reversed for once. 

“I’ll go back to Hogwarts in September,” she spits out in one breath. 

“... Yeah I know.” 

“It’s two weeks away.”

“Love, I know.”

“And then we won’t see each other for… a while.”

“We have talked about this already.” A quizzical look appears on his face, like he’s studying her to get to her point before she does.

“Yeah, but–“

“But?”

Hermione sighs,  _ again,  _ an enormous weight lingering on her chest and ready to explode. She remembers,  _ it’s now or never isn’t it? _

“Ron,” she adjusts herself on the mattress, straightens her spine a little before taking a deep breath, “We’ve never talked about our future. I mean, I think we’re taking it for granted or just…  _ supposing  _ we’ll go through it,  _ somehow.  _ But we’ll have to be in a long distance relationship, ‘cause that’s what it is, even though the name only is scary to say and– and I just want to make sure you want to do it, I guess.” 

Then she pauses, holding her breath and waiting for his answer as she watches him blink rapidly.

When he speaks his tone is a mix of disbelief and panic, “Are you asking me … if I want to break up with you?” 

“I… I want to know if this, _ us _ , will be still okay for you even if I won’t be able to be with you. You know, physically… and if it’s not I’ll respect you,” she says the last part without meeting his eyes, otherwise she knows she wouldn’t be able to restrain the tears. She had fought and waited so much for him that now even just the thought of losing him drives her on the edge of a panic attack. 

And for a moment the air fills with silence; not a comfortable one, like the nights they use to spend in bed cuddling, or those lazy days when she picks a book and starts reading it, lying on Ron’s bed while he cleans up his room under Molly’s threats, but usually leaving the bed undone for better purposes that even the highest of Hermione’s judgments wasn’t strong enough to fight. 

This time the silence is frustrating, tense, itching her nerves in a way that makes her breathing fasten.

He must have realized that, or maybe he just decided that 4 minutes and half is a reasonable amount of time to let your girlfriend wait for a response to a possible break up, because one of his hand stretches to her jaw without any warning, and brushes her skin softly, like a ghost of touch. Then it moves and with two fingers he gently lifts her chin and to make her look at him, to meet the most honest eyes she ever witnessed in all her life and that made her fall in love so bad. 

She can’t decipher his expression, his eyes calm on hers, mouth slightly parted as he’s taking her in and her whole messy look that reflects only in part her mood. 

“Bullshit,” he says, calm.

“...What?” 

“That’s bullshit,” he repeats, and his hand moves to cup her cheek, “Hermione I’m not sure if you’re  _ fully  _ aware of this but, I love you. So,  _ so  _ much. Which yes, it means that being far away from you is gonna break my heart and any other organ in my body–“ 

“It’s a muscle.” 

“What?” 

She smiles,”The heart is a muscle, not an organ.” 

He presses his lips together and scolds her with his eyes, “Would you let me finish.”

“Is there a but?” 

“There is a  _ huge  _ but.” 

“Okay, then.”

“ _ But,”  _ and unable to help himself, Ron quickly pecks her on the lips before going on, leaving her with a dumb smile stuck on her face, “I’ve been your best friend since I was eleven, had a crush on you since I was thirteen, and irretrievably fell in love not longer after that. So, do your maths, it took a while to get you and I have no shitty idea of letting you go.” 

She kisses him, not sure if that was the end of the speech but for all she cares, that’s what she needed to hear. 

“We’ll figure something out, I promise you.,” he whispers to her lips, as she pulls apart and sets her legs on his lap, “Besides it’s just for a year, and I’m positive we’ll find a bunch of ways and occasions to see each other’s anyway.” 

“And with occasions you don’t mean sneaking out of the castle to shag, do you ?” 

“That was the  _ last _ of my thoughts,” he replies with a smirk that suggests quite the opposite. 

She laughs, and a sparkle crosses his eyes right after at the sound of it. “I’m still the Head Girl, Ronald!” 

“Yeah, and I’m your boyfriend,” he kisses her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and by the time he reaches her mouth she’s by far on another planet. Hermione lets him lift her body on his lap, her arms finding immediately their way around his neck as his mouth slowly moves against hers to part her lips. She loses herself in that kiss, melting at the contact of his hands on her back, as he drops wet kisses along her pulse.  He stops to gently bite on her earlobe, the way he knows she loves, and whispers to her ear, “and I intend to be it for as long as you let me.”

Goosebumps dance on her back at his words, both for the significance that they hold and for his low tone. When he lies her on her back, and reverently starts kissing every inch of her body he can reach as to remark all the promises he just made, Hermione decides that she wants “it” to last forever. 

* * *

 

Leave a comment if you liked the story, and thanks for reading xx


End file.
